f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2011 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:38.841 |fastestlap = 1:42.612 |fastestlapdriver = Mark Webber |fastestlapnation = AUS |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 51 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Fernando Alonso |secondteam = |secondnation = ESP |third = Jenson Button |thirdteam = |thirdnation = GBR }} The 2011 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, or formally the III Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix is the 18th and penultimate round of the 2011 Formula One Season. The race was held on the 13th of November. Sebastian Vettel, in his Red Bull-Renault took a record-equalling pole position (see Milestones section below), beating Lewis Hamilton's best lap time by 0.141 seconds. Williams had the worse qualifying in their history, locking out the back row. In the race, Vettel's right rear tyre had a puncture before the second corner, forcing him off the track after just 400 metres, and after getting back to the pits, he retired. This left Hamilton in the lead, and only Ferrari's Fernando Alonso, who managed to bring himself up to second by the end of lap one, was able to put up any challenge. Hamilton strolled to victory by eight seconds over Alonso. Jenson Button, despite mid-race KERS issues, completed the podium, meaning McLaren-Mercedes had two drivers on the podium, and Red Bull did not have one driver on the podium for the first time since the 2010 Korean Grand Prix, which was also Vettel's last non-finish. Mark Webber set the fastest lap, as he completed a three-stopper, meaning he was on the softer compound for the latter stages of the race, while everyone else used the harder medium compound and were not as quick as him. __TOC__ Free Practice Overview "DNP" means did not practice in that session Qualifying Overview Qualifying Times Grid * Pastor Maldonado and Rubens Barrichello were deducted 10 places for using a ninth engine this season. Race Overview Results * Pastor Maldonado was penalised 30 seconds for ignoring blue flags (finished 14th). ** Jaime Alguersuari was penalised 20 seconds for ignoring blue flags (finished 15th). Fastest Laps Lap Leaders Lap-by-Lap Totals Milestones * Sebastian Vettel equalled Nigel Mansell's record of 14 pole positions in the 1992 season. * Vettel's 40th front row start. * McLaren-Mercedes 10th front row start this season. * Rubens Barrichello's 325th race entry (321st start). * Mark Webber's 175th start. * Bruno Senna's 25th race entry and start. * Daniel Ricciardo's 10th race entry and start. * Williams's 675th race, and worst ever qualifying. * Lewis Hamilton led his 1000th lap on Lap 4 (now at 1047 laps) * Fernando Alonso's and Ferrari's 10th podia of 2011. * Vettel's puncture, which forced his retirement, meant he was unable to equal Michael Schumacher's record of the number of wins in one season (13 in 2004). Standings Sources and other pages * Official Results * The race on Wikipedia * The race on Manipe F1 * The race on BBC Sport Category:2011 Grands Prix Category:Abu Dhabi Grand Prix Category:Grand Prix articles